


Just The Two of Us

by uniumiuni



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Begging, Elevator Sex, F/M, First Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, Matsuda Touta Is An Idiot, Matsuda Touta is Kinda Cute, Matsuda Touta is a Needy Bottom, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-public hand jobs, Voyeurism, a lil bit of praise kinks, a lil bit of verbal humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniumiuni/pseuds/uniumiuni
Summary: After working late, You decide to give Matsuda a break from work.
Relationships: Matsuda Touta/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Just The Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> You and Matsuda are co workers here btw, also to clarify y/n means "your name". Enjoy!

You glanced up at the clock and it read 20:45. You were working late as usual. The chief wanted you to stay back and help Matsuda out with work because he'd been distracted lately. You looked back at your computer screen and continued to finish your remaining work. 

After you finished up, you tidied up your desk and walked over to Matsuda's to check in. There he sat, spaced out with the work on the computer screen, barely touched. He hadn't noticed your presence until he felt your hand on his shoulder. His head shot up from the screen with a bright expression. As always. 

"Oh! Hello Y/N! Did you need anything?"

"Ah Matsuda-san? I finished my part of the report and the paperwork, and I was just checking in to see how far you got?" 

The man's smile dropped. 

"I still have a paragraph to go, but don't worry! I'll have it done as soon as possible!" 

"You said that yesterday and the day before. Chief's gonna get onto you if you don't finish your work soon." You said teasingly. 

He shook his head and laughed slightly. "Chief always gets onto me regardless if I've done something or not, don't worry about little old me! I got it!" He flashed his classic bubbly smile. 

Matsuda's behavior irked you at the beginning. He was always outgoing and often never went a day without smiling or helping anyone out. His beaming personality seemed too unfamiliar for the task force, but when you saw him during the Kira Investigation, You eventually came to realize how much you envied him and his ability to keep his composure. 

After all he's been through, he still had a smile on his face. But he didn’t have that same energy he once had. A part of you missed that more than you'd expected to. 

It didn't take long to realize that you'd slowly been falling for him. 

You chuckled and knelt down next to him.

"Alright then, don't stress yourself out too much. I wouldn't want to see anything happen to that pretty face of yours. If you need anything from me, I'll be waiting near the elevator." 

In the corner of your eye, you saw Matsuda's beaming face of approval. 

"Thank you, Y/N. I really appreciate your support right now. You take care of yourself, okay?" 

You patted him on the back and made your way to the elevator. 

  
  


The hallway was quiet and empty, with the occasional distant sound of paper shuffling. Nobody came up here after work unless they had a reason, but a few others were still working overtime. Once you arrived at the elevator, you pushed the button to go down. While waiting, you began to think about Matsuda's expression after you hinted your interest in him which you found quite endearing. You'd want to remember it forever. A part of you wondered if he would meet you at the elevator. You knew others would consider it too wishful, but you just wanted to see him. 

The elevator's singular tone chime rang and the doors slid open. You stepped in and pressed the button to the ground floor. You'd realized how much of a klutz Matsuda was. He probably saw it as a friendly compliment, one that required little thought. Perhaps it may have been wishful thinking. He, of all people, wouldn’t be the type to understand unless an explanation was provided.

The door started to close. Not too long after, you noticed a hand grab the elevator door. The sensors pulled the door back open, revealing a breathless Matsuda standing before you. 

"Y/N! I have something to ask."

You watched him attentively. Perhaps he was not as half witted as you thought? 

"Ask away?"

"I..." He was still out of breath. 

"I need to talk to you."

He walked into the elevator, with the door closing promptly after his entrance. You pressed the ground floor button again to stop the lift from leaving the current floor.

"What is this about?" You asked.

"Y/N. Could you do me a favor?"

Matsuda looked down at the floor, trying to keep his composure. 

You crossed your arms.

"I know what this is about."

His eyes darted back to you. 

"You do? How?"

"You haven't been your usual self in the office after the investigation ended. I thought your energy was out of place... but you’re too easy to read. I think it's fairly clear to me now." 

The distance between the both of you slowly decreased until Matsuda's back met with the wall of the small lift.

"Matsuda-san. I know the favor you need is an escape..."

An expression of surprise displayed onto his face. 

He stammered, "U-Uhm... What?" 

“That favor you want.” You lowered your voice. “ _Won’t get those papers finished._ ”

He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"Uh... What was that Y/N? I didn't really get what you said there."

Your hand gently landed on the wall next to him. 

“You can’t distract me from it now, can you? Now tell me, what is it that you need?”

The mood within the elevator began to shift. This was it, you thought. 

“Erm… I don’t know how to say it...” he said hesitantly, leaning in slowly.

The distance between the two of you closed when his lips met yours. They were soft and warm, bringing you closer to him. Besides the gradual fluttering within your stomach, your heart pounded in your chest. You broke away from the kiss to regain your composure

  
  


You pinned him against the wall for another one. This time, intense and hungry. You ran your fingers through his raven black hair. As your tongue vied for entrance into his mouth, he obliged, letting it playfully mingle with his tongue. You pulled away with a thin line of saliva briefly connected to his lips. 

You eagerly took off your suit jacket and Matsuda followed, exposing his neck for you to trail tender kisses against it while fiddling with the buttons on his shirt, one by one. With the last button undone, your hands move up his chest. Your fingers touched his delicate, pink nipples. Sensitive to your touch, Matsuda squirms while you rub and pinch them between your fingers

“Oh, you mentioned you were a virgin before, didn’t you?”

Matsuda didn’t reply and averted his gaze. A deep blush burned in his cheeks. 

“It’s okay if you are. I won’t take it. Well, not now...” You teased.

He bit his lip knowing well that he could not contain himself. Doing this in a public place, in the precinct of all places, was wrong. So very wrong. But his body yearned for the touch of another. The possibility of him being watched while doing this in a public place was humiliating, but it turned him on more than he'd ever known. 

Your fingers traced his belt. As you moved to undo it, Matsuda grabbed your hand. 

"Wait. Are we really going to be doing it here?" He questioned with uncertainty.

He followed what his mind would usually decide on, for fear of getting caught would leave both of them in a violation of workplace conduct. 

"We’re in the elevator, they won’t notice."

"But…" 

"Matsu... relax. I'll take care of you tonight."

Matsuda calmly obeyed. 

You looked down and there, lo and behold, was his erection. With an anticipating grin, you looked back at him. 

"I'll make this a memorable night for you. Don't worry." You caressed his cheek.

Beads of his sweat slowly dripped down his neck, prompting you to suck on his supple skin. Matsuda whimpered at the nipping. You pulled away, leaving a memento to remind him of this intimate night. 

You undid his belt and your hand slipped under it, making its way to continue palming his hard on. 

"You're already this hard? _How cute._ " You cooed, bearing witness to his pink tinted expression. 

"D-Don't call me cute!" he responded, flustered. 

You pulled his length out from his boxers and rubbed the swollen tip with your thumb until you felt the warm wetness of his precum trickling down, prompting you to slowly start stroking his cock. His eyes teared up in response. Experiencing this form of pure relief drove him to roll his hips in hopes that you would go faster, but you stopped moving. 

“ _Oh_? Getting hasty are we? Who knew you were so needy?.” You purred in his ear.

Matsuda whimpered, desperately missing your touch. He could not bear to be teased.

“Looks like I need to teach you some manners.” 

" _Please_ -" He begged, but you did not budge.

“Please what?”

“ _Please don’t stop~_ ” He bit back a moan. 

“ _Good boy~_ See what asking nicely gets you?” You ruffled his hair.

You gave in to his request and your hand moved again, stroking from the base and up. His head lolled back onto the wall in reaction as his eyes fluttered shut. 

"I'd never thought you would be into this... How perverted for a virgin~" You goaded.

The words sent shivers through Matsuda's body. He could not think beyond his desperate need for release. A pressure within the pit of his stomach began to form. He tried to beg more but when his lips parted, the words would not come out. All he could muster were eager, moans while the pressure built up. A jolt coursed through his limbs, making his body clench up as he was approaching his limit.

“ _Hah_ … you’re so cute, Matsuda… seeing you all hot and bothered like this. It makes me want you even more, but there are better times for that.” 

The faint sound of incoming footsteps echoed through the halls outside. Once within your hearing range, you immediately stopped moving to not let another moan escape from Matsuda. You wanted to deprive him of his gratification just to hear him beg and cry for you to give him what he wanted, so you let go of his member and pinned his arms against the wall. 

Taking in his expression, you nuzzled against his neck and heard his whimpers. 

“Oh? You want me to keep going? You’ll have to ask nicely. Or I won't.” You teased him further, letting go of his hand to grip the base of his throbbing cock. 

“I can’t. I-I need it now! _Please let me come_!” His eyes clamped shut from your grip.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

As soon as the footsteps were out of earshot, you released your grip, eliciting a sigh of relief from him, only to immediately pump it aggressively. The sudden wave of tingling pleasure emerged, causing him to arch his back and thrust his hips against your strokes. His muscles clenched up again, anticipating the oncoming pressure of release.   
  


“ _Ah_ \- Fuck~ Y/N! I-I’m gonna-” Matsuda cried out, uncontrollably trembling. He clung to you for support, knees shaking and breath hitched. As he was reaching his limit, his head coursed with a reeling sensation that left his vision hazy and his limbs numb. He could not contain a deep groan that swiftly replaced the hushed voices of you both.

His cock twitched in your hand, releasing thick spurts of cum onto his exposed chest and your hand. After the final streaks of fluid came, you let go of his now limp member and he gasped for air. He leaned against the wall to support himself until he could move again.

“You did so well. Here, I’ll help clean up” You wiped off the small amount of cum and reached for you and Matsuda’s jacket and put yours back on. You held his jacket in your arms while you went over to help him clean up the mess on his chest. He stops you.

“I can clean this one up, don’t worry! You can head on home now if you’d like.” His beaming smile returned and couldn’t help but return it.

After removing all visible evidence of your “talk” with Matsuda, you both exited the elevator. You noticed that the both of you spent quite a while in that elevator. As soon as you turned the other direction, you felt a tug on your sleeve.

"Y/N… are you going to do this again sometime? I liked it. A lot." 

You turned around to face Matsuda, who was flushed from ear to ear. 

“Matsuda-san, is this gonna be another distraction from your work duties?” You mockingly replied. 

His eyes widened, “W-What??? No way! Don’t tell me you’re gonna get on my back now! ”

With a half-suppressed laugh, you pulled him in. “ I’m not done with you yet, if that’s what you’re asking. We’ve got a long way to go from here.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it! i spent 4 days worth of all nighters to write this(now maybe 5 if i dont sleep right now), i took it way too seriously even though i was planning a crackfic ;-; nothing has me down terribly like this especially with my typical disdain for writing, but i had to take the duty into my hands because Matsuda doesn't get enough love. (At first it was a joke n now idont think its a joke anymore i want him so badly . pain.


End file.
